Natures Princess
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Lilith Heartfillia is Lucy's younger sister who went missing and was thought dead during a house fire when she was six just after their mothers death. Lucy never told anyone about Lilith, what was the point?, until Natsu picked up Lucys locket which is the only thing she has left to remember her sister. AU OOCness OC and definite Femslash! Lucy/Levy and Cana/Erza/Mirajane/Juvia/OC
1. Lucys sister necklace and bloody girl

**Fairy Tail AU**

** By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and what would things be like if Lucy had a younger sister that went missing shortly after their mothers death? AU OC OOC Femslash and all that other good stuff.)**

Lucy Heartfillia the Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail sighed sadly as she sat at Mirajanes bar and the white haired woman, sensing her sadness, came over to her immediately.

"What's wrong Lucy-chan?" Mirajane asked, it had been three years since Lucy had joined the guild and she knew that the blond always acted like this on this day but never knew why.

"Nothing for you to worry about Mira-san. One beer please." Lucy said sighing as Cana slid her a beer the brown haired Card Mage had just received from Mirajane.

"Thanks Cana-san." Lucy said sighing as she drank deeply from the glass and the brown haired girl nodded at her.

"No problem. It's the only day of the year that someone can and will actually outdrink me." Cana said smiling slightly, she was worried about Lucy just like everyone else so she tried to get at least a small smile from the blond who gave her a tiny smile for her effort. Everyone sighed and watched in worry as Lucy began to chug the alcohol that Mira knew to keep bringing her.

"Hey Lucy! What's this? You dropped it earlier!" The Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel yelled as he barged into the guild and showed everyone a golden rose shaped locket with a green jewel in the center.

"That's…" Lucy said her eyes widening at the sight of the locket that she had always kept safely in her pocket. Everyone watched as a shocked Lucy reached into her pockets as if searching for something before her face turned from shocked to angry.

"Natsu. Give me my necklace!" Lucy demanded glaring darkly at the pink haired Dragon Slayer who gulped and quickly handed her the locket. Everyone watched as Lucy took the locket back and quickly opened it before sighing in what seemed to be relief and smiling at something.

"Good. It wasn't harmed. Thank you for returning it Natsu." Lucy said smiling with tears in her eyes as she touched something on the inside of the locket. Cana and Mirajane leaned over Lucys shoulders curiously and looked confused for a second.

"Hey Lucy-chan. Who's that other girl in the locket and why did you seem so angry when Natsu showed up with it?" Cana asked seeing a small picture of a tiny six year old girl with dirty blond hair and blood red eyes with a strange green tiara of leaves on her head standing next to a ten year old Lucy.

"The girl is my baby sister Lilith. This locket is the only thing I have to remember her by." Lucy said after a quiet moment causing everyones eyes to widen while the plastic cup in Mirajanes hands clattered to the floor in her shock.

"S-sister?" Cana asked looking at her friend and fellow guild mate wide eyed and shocked, this was the first time she had heard anything about the blond haired mage having a sister or relative of any kind besides her father. Hell the whole guild was shocked!

"H-Hai." Lucy said causing loud questions to be shouted out by random Guild members until Erza appeared behind Lucy and intimidated everyone into behaving.

"Lucy. Why tell us now? Is she hurt? Did she hurt you?" Erza asked looking like if the last part seemed to be true then someone would get their asses kicked badly.

"N-no Erza but why bother keeping it a secret? She's been missing since she was six years old." Lucy said her free hand clenching into a fist as talking about her little sister brought up all the memories Lucy had of her and how Lucy had been unable to protect her.

"Lucy." Mirajane said softly, knowing what it felt like to have a younger sibling that you couldn't protect or save. She had gotten Lisanna back after two years, yes, but the pain and hurt she had felt from her sisters supposed death could never be forgotten and Lucy had been feeling that pain far longer than she had.

"I'm fine. I just need to forget for a while." Lucy said before proceeding to down a whole cup of beer faster than Cana usually did.

"Forget what?" Natsu asked stupidly and causing everyone to jump in shock when Lucys glass suddenly smashed right in front of her face as she glared at Natsu.

"What don't I need to forget?! The way her smile would always light up a room! The way her laughter was like wind chimes and could always float across the wind! The way she would dance in the rain with her green dresses flowing around her like leaves! The way she loved to draw pictures of nature and the things in it! The way she would always sing along whenever we heard someone singing! The way she would play in the forest and garden around our house like a tree sprite! The way she always looked up to me whether or not she needed anything or not! The way she screamed for me to save her when our house was burned down after our mothers death and she was never found! That's what I need to forget Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed with tears falling freely from her eyes at all the memories she had of her sister that she wanted to forget. Everyone was staring at her in shock as she finally broke down and cried like a baby at the memories of her sister and how she was said to have been burned alive when their home was destroyed. Everyone watched some in shock, others in horror, as Erza finally snapped out of her shock long enough to pull Lucy into a comforting embrace.

"Lu-chan." Levy said in a mixture of shock and horror as she watched her friend sob into Erzas embrace. At an unheard signal all the females of the guild minus Erza and Lucy turned and glared dangerously at Natsu for making their friend cry. Lucy was a Fairy Tail Woman and Fairy Tail Women take care of their own no matter what. The only woman not glaring at Natsu was Lisanna and that's because she wasn't there at the moment.

"Help! This lady needs help badly!" Lisanna yelled barging into the guild with a woman about sixteen years old in her arms covered in blood and bloody bandages.


	2. the bloody girl awakens! Memories

**Fairy Tail AU**

** By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It was three days later when the girl Lisanna had found woke up only to close her eye at the bright lights. The smells around her, however, told her that she was in a medical room of some kind but the last thing she remembered was stumbling into a town and seeing a white haired girl a little older than she was. The unknown girl slowly opened her single eye so that it could get used to the light before deciding to get out of the medical room since the smells were giving her a headache.

"Fairy Tail…I made it." The mystery girl whispered to herself when she stepped out the door only to see the Fairy Tail mark on a banner over a bar while there were a lot of fights going on as a very familiar voice was screaming out a song that was hurting her head even worse. The mystery girl frowned for a minute before smirking as she decided to make her presence known to everyone and hopefully get rid of her headache at the same time.

"GODDAMNITT GAJEEL! TONE IT DOWN BEFORE I RIP OFF WHAT MAKES YOU A MAN!" The girl screamed down at the black haired Iron Dragon Slayer who was screaming into a microphone. Everything and everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked at the girl who had yelled. She was around sixteen years old with dirty blond hair and blood red eyes and was wearing what she had arrived in. A blood stained dark green tube top with light green shorts and a pair of sandals on her feet while there was a flowery tiara on her head, a leaf green spiked dragon collar around her neck, a pair of green leaf earrings in her ears and some bloody bandages over her right eye. There was something familiar about her but no one could put their fingers on it just yet.

"Lily-sama!" Juvia exclaimed joyously at the sight of the dirty blond haired teen that back flipped off of the second floor and landed in front of the bar gracefully in a crouch.

"Baby-chan you came back to-" Gajeel began with hearts in his eyes as he tried to glomp the girl, who was apparently called Lily, only for her to dodge him and trip him up casually.

"Damnitt Gajeel! How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Lily asked glaring down at the Iron Dragon Slayer with her single eye before she was promptly tackled in a glomp hug by Juvia.

"Lily-sama! Juvia is so happy to see you again! Juvia thought that you had died when you no longer got Juvias letters!" Juvia said hugging and cuddling Lily at the same time as tears fell from her eyes.

"Haha. It's nice to see you too Juvia-chan and will you ever stop calling me 'sama'?" Lily asked laughing as her friend got off of her and apologized rapidly when she noticed that the dirty blond haired girl could hardly breath.

"No! Juvia swore Juvias life to Lily-sama therefore Juvia will address Lily-sama appropriately!" Juvia answered almost immediately and causing everyone to blink in surprise.

"Then why do you call Gray-san Gray-sama?" Mirajane asked curiously and causing Juvia to tilt her head to the side curiously.

"Gray who?" Juvia asked causing mass face-faulting amongst the rest of the guild at how suddenly she seemed to forget the man who she had been all but worshipping a few short minutes ago. Mirajane merely pointed at the shirt less Gray and caused Juvia to blink for a minute.

"Oh him. He reminded Juvia of Lily-sama so Juvia called him Gray-sama since she did not know whether or not Lily-sama was still alive. Now that Lily-sama is back though he is not important to Juvia." Juvia said calmly and coolly causing Gray to twitch slightly at learning that he had just been a replacement for Lily.

"Yo! I'm back!" Laxus said entering the guild with a hand raised lazily, it had taken a while for everyone to forgive and trust him but once they did he was allowed back into the guild and began taking his solo S-class missions again.

"Hi Laxus-nii!" Lily called when she caught sight of him as she waved.

"Hey Lily-imou…to…LILY-CHAN!" Laxus said mostly on reflex at the beginning before realizing who he was talking to and staring at the girl in wide eyed shock before he hugged her happily. Everyone without exception stared in shock as Laxus lifted Lily into the air and swung her around in a hug easily with the largest non-insane grin on his face that anyone had ever seen, causing Lily to laugh in surprise.

"Where'd you go Lily-chan? One day you're yelling at a bunch of bullies about how you're gonna be the strongest mage ever and kick all their asses just before we did that vow that made us brother and sister and the next your gone without a trace!" Laxus asked grinning widely as he swung his little sister around happily before he frowned when he noticed her bandaged up eye. He opened his mouth again, probably to ask her what had happened to her eye, but was interrupted when a few familiar faces from Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus walked in and claimed that they wanted to join Fairy Tail but they froze mid-word when they saw Lily.

"Lily-chan!" Sting, Rogue, and Hibiki exclaimed in shocked unision as they stared at the dirty blond haired girl who nodded with the widest grin ever on her face.

"Lily-chan you came back to-" Sting and Hibiki began as they tried to glomp her the same way that Gajeel tried to do only to be met with Laxus's fist in their faces.

"Stay away from Lily-imouto!" Laxus said almost spiting lightning at the two boys while Rogue calmly walked up to Lily and bowed to her as he kissed the back of her right hand, causing her to giggle slightly in amusement.

"It is an honor to see you again Lily-chan." Rogue said smoothly which caused Lily to roll her eyes fondly as Laxus punched him away from his 'baby sister'. Needless to say this started an all-out brawl between Rogue, Sting, Hibiki, and Gajeel for the honor of being near Lily while Laxus joined in to beat the 'dumbass unworthy brats' away from his little sister. Lily laughed at this while Juvia ordered some food for Lily to eat since the dirty blond haired girl hadn't been awake let alone eaten for the last three days.

"What's going on in…here?" Erza asked kicking the guild doors open at the sound of fighting and stopping as she stared at Laxus who was doing his best to beat the other boys faces in.

"Hmm? Oh hi Erza-chan! You're here too?" Lily asked grinning widely as she waved at Erza after taking a bite of Strawberry Cheese Cake and caused the scarlet haired Re-Equip mage to stare at her wide-eyed as a memory flashed through her mind.

_~Erzas flashback back to when she lost her eye for rebelling~_

_"Hey! I helped her! She didn't do it alone so I'll take half of her punishment." A younger Lily yelled as she stood beside Erza who was sentenced to have both her eyes removed for rebelling as she built the Tower of Heaven._

_ "Hmph. Fine then. Remove the red heads left eye and the blonds right one." One of the wizards in charge of guards demanded causing Erza to yell and cry in pain as her right eye was removed while Lily didn't make a sound and merely glared at her captors._

_~Erzas memory back to thirty minutes after having her eye removed~_

_ One of the older slaves gave Erza a spare eye patch he had to cover the hole in her head where her eye had once been while Lily had made due with some bandages another of the slaves had given her._

_ "Th-Thank you for keeping me from going blind but why did you do it? You didn't even know about my plan to rebel let alone help." Erza said as she and Lily sat in the same cell during their lunch break._

_ "Well we're friends aren't we? I couldn't bear to see my friend go blind if I could help her avoid it somehow." Lily said grinning widely at Erza as she scratched the back of her neck sheepishly._

_ "Friends? If we're friends then as your friend I promise that someday we'll get out of here and I'll grow strong enough to protect you!" Erza said determinedly as she looked at the girl that was five or six years younger than her._

_ "Then it's decided! One day we'll both get out of here and grow strong enough to protect each other! Hehe. When we're both strong I can't wait for us to spar and see who comes out on top Erza-chan!" Lily said grinning at the older girl who was shocked at the 'chan' added to her name since no one had called her that before that she could remember before she grinned and messed up Lilys hair playfully._

_~End of Erzas flashbacks~_

"L-Lily-chan." Erza whispered not even noticing as tears ran from her left eye while Lily grinned at her.

"Wow Erza-chan! Everyone else is here at Fairy Tail it makes me wonder if I can join! My big sister might be here too at this rate!" Lily said laughing as everyone had stopped what they were doing when Lily had said Erzas name. That's when everyone realized why she seemed so familiar she looked a lot like Lucy only with different colored eyes and slightly darker hair.

"Lucy…" Gray whispered noting the obvious resemblance between Lily and Lucy as Lily had her guild stamp placed on her neck just like Elfmans only hers was a leafy green like her earrings.

"Hmm? Oh so my nee-chan is here too! I was just joking about her actually being here too but I'm not gonna complain!" Lily said grinning as she heard Gray whisper her older sisters name and took another bite of Strawberry Cheesecake with a happy smile on her face despite all the shocked looks she was getting from well everyone.


	3. Strawberry Cheesecake Life Magic girls

**Fairy Tail AU**

** By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Lucy is your big sister?" Was the universally asked question from those who knew Lily while everyone else was merely staring with their jaws on the ground.

"Yep! I forgot I never told you my full name since I preferred my nick-name. Lilith Artemis Heartfillia at your service." Lily said not losing her grin one bit as she stood and gave her friends a formal bow, before picking up a forkful of Strawberry Cheese Cake and shoving it into Erzas gaping mouth.

"You forgot 'Dreyar' Lily-chan." Laxus said not really caring about who is younger sister really was, she was still his younger sister as far as he was concerned.

"Oh right. My bad Laxus-nii. Lilith Artemis Heartfillia-Dreyar at your service." Lily said after shoving another forkful of cake into her own mouth while everyones jaws dropped further.

"Eh? I have a granddaughter I never knew about!?" Makarov asked staring between his grandson and his grandsons honorary baby sister in shock and with wide eyes.

"Hmm? Aren't you Laxus-nii's grandpa?" Lily asked tilting her head at Makarov cutely since he was sitting on the bar not too far away from her.

"You keep forgetting Lily-chan. I adopted you as my baby sister so that makes him your grandpa too." Laxus informed his honorary baby sister who promptly scowled at him and crossed her arms with a playful 'Hmph'.

"I'm not a baby Laxus-nii and if you care to remember I kicked your ass ten ways to Heavens Tower and back anytime we spared as kids and have only gotten stronger since!" Lily exclaimed pouting cutely at her 'nii-san' and causing more than a few people to blush or get hearts in their eyes, although the protective glares they were getting from Laxus, Juvia, Erza, and the boys that were trying to win Lily over kept them from doing anything.

"True little sister but I've gotten stronger too since we were kids." Lexus said grinning as he ruffled his little sisters hair fondly and earned a grin from said sister.

"I heard. S-class huh? You too Erza-chan or do you want me to call you Erza-yousei-kisaki?" **(Erza-fairy-queen)** Lily asked grinning at her scarlet haired friend who blushed as red as her hair.

"Erza-chan is fine Lily-chan. No titles please." Erza said sitting beside her friend while Juvia quickly claimed Lilys other side.

"Fine that means that you can't use my title either when you learn what it is." Lily said never losing her grin while Levy ran off to go get Lucy and bring her to the guild to see her sister.

"You have a title too? What is it little sis?" Laxus said sitting in the seat on Juvias other side as he glared at Gajeel and the other males that were planning to win over his baby sister.

"Yeppity yep yeppers! Some guys saw my Nature Magic once and decided to give me the title 'rinsei**-**hime' for some reason."** (Nature Princess)** Lily said happily taking another bite of her strawberry cake and not noticing all the wide eyes and dropped jaws amongst the guild members. Natures Princess was considered a high S-class mage that was rumored to have taken out an entire town and three mountains with one of her more powerful attacks. Most thought she was a legend meant to make people honor Nature more but none thought she truly existed and the ones who had known beforehand never lived long enough to tell about her. Even Erza and Laxus would hesitate to fight her if she were going all out.

"R-Rinsei-Hime? As in the young woman who wiped out a town and three mountains with one attack? The one rumored to use Nature Magic to such a degree that it seems like second nature to her?" Macao asked staring at Lily in shock since he knew the rumors about her but never believed that she'd actually exist let alone be Lucy's younger sister.

"Yep! Although to be fair my 'Natures Redemption' attack is one of my stronger ones and I was born with Nature Magic so I've had a lot of practice with it…" Lily said thoughtfully and not noticing everyones shocked faces as she took another bite of her cake with her eyes closed as she savored the taste of the cake.

"Mmm. This cake is yummy! Some of the yummiest I've ever eaten in fact!" Lily said breaking the stunned silence as she popped the fork out of her mouth and smiled at Mirajane who blushed lightly at the praise.

"Hmm? Here Erza-chan! You have some too since you love cake as much as I do!" Lily said grinning as she picked up a forkful of cake and shoved it into Erzas gaping mouth none too gently.

"Oi! Erza, stop flirting with my sister!" Laxus called to the blushing scarlet haired woman who began choking on the piece of cake she had chosen to swallow at that particular second.

"Erza-chan! Are you okay?" Lily asked pounding the back of Erzas armored torso to try and help her friend dislodge the stuck piece of cake, of course Lily didn't know her own strength and accidently caused Erza to face-plant into the table from the force of the slap on her back.

"Laxus-nii! Are you trying to kill her? Saying things like that when she's eating something is dangerous!" Lily scolded her snickering older brother who merely grinned lopsidedly.

"If it gets rid of one of your admirers…" Laxus trailed off without losing his grin in the slightest while most of the guild were blushing at the insinuations.

"She's not an admirer Laxus-nii. There's no way Erza-chan would like me like that and we've known each other since the day after you became my nii-san." Lily said scolded not knowing that Erza did indeed harbor a huge crush on her childhood friend, not having recognized that she had a crush on the younger girl until about five minutes after seeing her again.

"Don't know about that Imouto. Erza-san never seems to show interest in any of the males at the guild so she could swing that way and you knowing her since after you went missing only increases the likely hood that she has a crush on you at least." Laxus said snickering while everyones jaws were dropping further and further as Laxus calmly pointed this out, which caused Erza to blush redder than her hair.

"No one is allowed to be near Lily-sama like that but Juvia!" Juvia proclaimed causing more dropped jaws and blushes as she glared at Erza worse than she ever glared at Lucy.

"Oh come on! We flirt with her and we get punched yet when those two, Cana, and Mirajane are all but drooling over her you don't do anything but grin! How's that fair?" Sting asked pointing at Erza, Juvia, Cana, and Mirajane who were all glaring at one another before blushing at his words, while Sting merely looked at Laxus angrily.

"If they go too far then I don't have to worry about my little sister ending up pregnant." Laxus said blandly and with a shrug of his shoulders while everyone blushed especially when Lisanna remembered something she had read in a book once.

"Ano? Isn't Life a part of Nature so wouldn't Life Magic be a part of Nature Magic too?" Lisanna asked innocently and causing everyone to blush and splutter again while Laxus did a classic spit-take with the sweat tea he had been drinking at that moment as this thought registered in his brain.

"Stay away from my sister!" Laxus yelled overprotectively as he snarled and lunged at Juvia and Erza just before the guild doors slammed open to admit Levy and Lucy.

"Lily-chan!" Lucy cried her sisters name out as her blue eyes found her sisters red ones amongst the chaos around the younger Heartfillia sibling.


	4. Lucy hugs, Explanations, Mates, brawls

**Fairy Tail AU**

** By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Hi Lucy-nee-chan! You got taller!" Lily said grinning towards her sister while everyone that didn't truly know Lily face-planted.

"The first time you see your sister in ten years and _that's_ what you say?" Macao asked rubbing his nose as he got back up.

"Of course! What else would I say?" Lily asked honestly confused and causing those that knew her to sigh.

"She's had little human interaction outside of those that apparently met her briefly after her disappearance from Lucy-sans life. What did you expect her to say?" Laxus asked shrugging his broad shoulders carelessly as he stopped trying to punch Mirajane and Erza. He was confident not stupid, one of him against two S-class women was suicide weather he was S-class too or not.

"Lily-chan!" Lucy cried as she tackled her sister in a hug and caused a few of the women to 'aww' at the tearful, on Lucys side at least, family reunion.

"Ahhh! Help! Can't breathe!" Lily cried out as her face began to turn blue due to her sisters suffocating hug. Almost instantly the boys trying to win Lily over as well as the girls with crushes on her jumped up to pull the older blond off of her younger sister. It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down and Lucy to stop crying in happiness at having her sister back while Lily was hiding behind Laxus and Cana and hoping that her sister wouldn't pull her into another of her bear hugs.

"So how do you all know Lily-chan?" Mirajane asked those that had known Lily as kids, not counting a curious looking Lucy, curiously and glaring slightly at Erza, Cana and Juvia.

"Juvia was at the orphanage where Lily-sama was bought after she awoke in a hospital with third degree burns and no memory of her past. Lily-sama was the only one not to fear Juvia and would play with Juvia when the other kids ignored her. One day Lily-sama saved Juvias life so Juvia vowed to become stronger so that she could serve and protect Lily-sama. The next day Lily-sama said that she remembered her past and some men came and took her away. Juvia has not seen Lily-sama since then." Juvia spoke first since she was the first to have met Lily after her supposed death.

"Those guys were a part of a human traders group that focused on kids like me and Lily-chan were back then. Lily fought back against the captors and was often punished for it. One day I got into a fight with one of the captors as we were being moved and Lily joined in with her Nature Magic and some mean punches and kicks. We managed to knock out our captors and escape but we got separated in the forest but not before I promised that I'd always protect her the best I could from then on. That was right before I met Metalicana now that I think of it." Gajeel spoke next with a strange thoughtful tone to his words as he looked back into the past.

"I found Lily-imouto living in the forest one day when we were kids and she helped me with a fight since some guys from a Dark Guild was trying to kidnap me to get to gramps. Two weeks later and, after me and her had multiple spars that I lost each and every time, she was yelling at some bullies that she'd be a great Mage one day and kick all of their asses no matter what they said, I don't think she realized that she had caused a miniature earthquake as she yelled, but after that the two of us slit our palms and held them together. We vowed that from that day forth we'd always be brother and sister and that I'd get strong and protect her from anyone that tried to get too close to her. The next day though she had vanished and I haven't seen her since." Laxus said giving Lily a small brotherly kiss on her forehead as he smiled at her.

"I don't know how she got there but she was about seven or possibly eight when she was captured and forced to work at the Heavens Tower. I saw her a few times and she looked ready to fight something and defiant anytime the guards or mages tried to make her do something. When I tried to rebel but was stopped they were going to remove both of my eyes instead of just my right one. That's when Lily spoke up saying that it was half of her idea and that she was responsible too so she'd take half of my punishment. They took out her left eye and my right one but she didn't cry or scream. She just glared at them. About thirty minutes after that and we were sitting for our lunch break, not eating since no lunch was part of our punishment as well, and she said that even though she wasn't a part of the rebellion she wasn't just going to let one of her friends go blind if she could help in some way. From then on we were the best of friends and one of us was never far from the other. By the time that my magic awoke during a successful rebellion Lily had great control over her Earth based Nature Magic and so she caused heck among the wizards and guards. One of the older slaves gave me a spare eye patch they had but there wasn't one for Lily so she made due with some bandages wrapped around her face, despite the bloodstains that got on them, and she was scary with those bandages covering one of her eyes. After I was thrown into the ocean by Jellal I lost track of her and never saw her again although I vowed to get stronger and find her one day." Erza said smiling at Lily and yet feeling guilty at the same time. It was her fault that the sixteen year old had bloodstained bandages covering her left eye and was half blind and for that she'd never forgive herself.

"So it was that bastard Jellals magic I felt that day! I never did like that sonuva bitch…glad I gave him that shiner on his eye when I did." Lily said cursing at hearing that Jellal was the one that Zeref had taken control of, only adding the comment about the shiner she gave him as an afterthought and causing Erza to snicker.  
"Oh yeah that was hilarious. One day Jellal wouldn't shut up about how we were probably all gonna die as slaves and Lily-chan knocked him a good one right in his right eye." Erza clarified while snickering behind her hand, which caused Natsu to laugh as well since he had never liked Jellal either.

"I like your sister Lucy! She's awesome, strong, and cocked the bastard Jellal a good one." Natsu told the Celestial Mage which caused everyone to snort at the very Natsu-like think he would say.

"I met her after she had lost her eye but before she turned nine. We were kids but I was still a womanizer and she was the only girl to ever resist my charms at the time, she managed to give a magnificent black eye too. She then remarked on how I was smarter than I let on because of the fact that I noticed that should she get too angry or emotional then earth, water, air, light, and dark seemed to go out of wack. She said that I should look up Archive Magic and see if it suited me since she had seen some of the Heavens Tower Mages using it before and it seemed like something that would suit me. I realized she was right and thanked her before challenging her to a non-magical fight. I ended up with two shiners, a bloody nose, and a broken arm while she only had a few scratches and small bruises. Since then I promised to get strong enough to protect but she went missing soon after and I learned Telepathy in order to try and find her but it never worked." Hibiki added after he finished snickering at what Natsu had said, most of the girls in the guild fawning over him as he spoke but he only had eyes for Lily who was grinning innocently at the looks everyone gave her for how badly she had beat him in a non-magical fight before she was ten.

"I met Lily-chan just a little while after I had been adopted by Weisslogia but before I had met Lector. Some kids were bullying me for having no real family and saying how I would never be strong but Lily-chan broke one of their arms each before telling them to knock it off before she knocked them out. I didn't see her after that since she ran off after I saw her face and learnt her name but I yelled after her about how I was gonna be a great Dragon Slayer one day and be strong enough to protect her." Sting said grinning cockily over at Lily who only stuck her tongue out at him while Laxus and the others glared at him.

"I met Lily-chan shortly after being found by Skiadrum and was practicing some of the magic he taught me when she stumbled across me. Since Shadows are a part of Nature just as the wind or earth she had taught herself how to use it and helped me understand the move Skiadrum was teaching me. I promised her that one day I would not need help to learn magic and that one day I would find her again and if she was still as strong as she was then. I swore I would take her as my mate." Rogue said calmly and not wasting breath like the others had done when they spoke of how they knew and met Lily.

"Like hell you will Shadow-gaki! Stay away from Lily-imouto!" Laxus roared tackling Rogue and starting another all-out brawl amongst the guild members while merely grinned at her sister.

"I don't know about you nee-chan but I haven't had a good friendly brawl in a long time. Count me in guys!" Lily said at first to her sister before she dove into the fray as well with her fist and feet swinging.

"Go Lily-sama/chan!" Mirajane, Cana, and Juvia were cheering the Nature Princess on while Erza was wondering if she should stop the fighting or let it continue and risk Lily getting hurt.

"Hey why do they call you Natures Princess anyways?" Levy's curious voice cut through the crowd and caused everyone to freeze in place, Lily and Laxus being in the rather comical positions of punching Elfman and Sting respectively.


	5. the tiara, births, tries, and EHHH!

**Fairy Tail AU**

** By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Hey why do they call you Natures Princess anyways?" Levy's curious voice cut through the crowd and caused everyone to freeze in place, Lily and Laxus being in the rather comical positions of punching Elfman and Sting respectively.

"Hmm? Oh! I knew I had been forgetting something! Well they call me that cause that's what I am." Lily said smiling over at Levy widely while Lucy suddenly looked as if she had realized something.

"That explains it." Lucy said causing everyone to turn towards her curious as to what the hell she was talking about now.

"When Lily-chan was born we couldn't get mom to the mid wife in time so she had Lily in the middle of a forest. Every animal in the forest came out to see Lily and then there was this strange lady there. She said her name was Giga or mother Earth as most called her. Mom and dad tried to keep her from getting to Lily-chan but they couldn't exactly stop her so Giga picked up Lily-chan and kissed her forehead before placing a small green tiara, the one my imouto is wearing right now actually, upon her head and told us that it would grow with her as she got older and that Lily-chan was her chosen child. The princess of Nature and all the things in it. Dad tried to take off her crown once just after she had gotten it but it wouldn't budge." Lily explained seeing all the curious looks heading her way from the others.

"Silly nee-chan. No one can take my crown off but me and my pre-chosen mates. Well, not exactly pre-chosen. Giga-kaa-chan told me that my mates were picked out by her shortly after my birth since I would need more than one mate to keep me grounded, no pun intended, and from my powers raging out of control. Especially since my mates would have the ability to get me pregnant so they'd have to be strong enough to protect me and the baby too." Lily said grinning at her sister as if it were the most obvious thing in the world while everyone was gaping at her again.

"Can I try and see if I can remove your beautiful Tiara Lily-hime?" Hibiki asked smoothly as he walked up in front of Lily who merely smiled and nodded. Hibiki braced himself and tried to lift the tiara off of but he…

….

….

…

…

…

…

Failed. After trying to remove the tiara three times Hibiki sulked as he gave up, he and Lily-chan weren't destined for each other after all. Sting smirked cockily as he sauntered forward and prepared to lift Lilys tiara off of her head but he looked shocked when he failed as well. One by one all the boys in the guild, minus Laxus and Makarov of course, tried and failed to lift the tiara off of Lily's head.

"Hehe. Guess none of you guys are my mates!" Lily said giggling at all the disappointed looks on the guys faces while the girls were laughing at the guys failure.

"Well if you think it's so funny why don't you try to lift that tiara?" Gray snapped, still pretty put out that he was only a replacement for Lily to Juvia. It was pretty weird to be anywhere near Juvia without her calling him 'Gray-sama' or talking about him.

"Eh sure why not?" Lisanna asked shrugging slightly as she tried to lift the tiara and failed, which caused the guys to smirk smugly as the girls of the guild ever so slowly tried to lift Lily's tiara off of her head. The only ones that had yet to try yet were Lucy, who wouldn't try since Lily is her sister, Levy, Cana, Mirajane, Juvia, and Erza.

"Your turn Levy-san." Evergreen said sighing and flipping her hair over her shoulder slightly as she failed to lift the tiara from the beautiful teenagers head. Levy merely shrugged and nervously tried to pick the crown up off of Lily's head, looking somewhat relieved when she failed to do so.

"Huh. Guess my mate isn't here! Oh well. One slice of Strawberry Cheese Cake please." Lily exclaimed smiling as she turned towards Mirajane who nodded dumbly while Cana snuck up behind Lily and decided to take her turn at trying to remove the tiara from the girls head. To everyones shock the tiara easily came off of Lily's head when Cana tried to lift it causing wide eyes and dropped jaws to go around the guild as Cana stared in shock at the tiara in her hands.

"Hmm? Yay! I found one of my mates! Now we just gotta find the other three!" Lily exclaimed happily as she felt the tiara come off of her head and turned around to hug Cana happily. Lily took the tiara back from Canas hands and settled it back on her head while Cana sat next to Lily in shock.

"Eh!? Juvia is one of Lily-samas mates?!" Juvia exclaimed as she took her turn eagerly and yet stared in shock and amazement as the tiara came off of the girls head again. Everyone elses jaws got lower while Laxus looked ready to punch something as Juvia blushed brightly when Lily hugged the Rain Woman.

"Let me try that tiara again." Sting said seeing that the tiara might come off now and proclaim Lily as his forever more. Yet when he tried to lift the tiara once more it was just as stuck as it could be to Lilys head.

"Ano. I'm a little curious about this tiara myself so I guess it's my turn." Mirajane said with one of her ever present smiles on her face as she walked out from behind the bar and gave Sting a sickly sweet smile that caused him to run and hide behind Elfman.

"Looks like all of my mates are girls huh?" Lily asked grinning happily as Mirajane and everyone else stared in shock at the tiara that came off in Mirajanes hands.

"Seems that way Lily-chan." Erza said not bothering to get up and try and pick up the tiara that Lily placed back upon her brow. The chances of her being Lilys last remaining mate were slim to none and she didn't want to risk getting her heartbroken should the tiara not come off when she tried.

"You're turn Erza-chan! Everyone else tried so now it's your turn. Who knows? You might be my last remaining mate!" Lily said grinning widely and hopefully at her friend who sighed, she just couldn't deny the girl anything especially something as important as a mate.

"Okay but I wouldn't expect the tiara to come off. The chances of me being your last remaining mater are slim…to…none?" Erza started saying as she stood and tried to take off Lilys tiara, her and everyone else staring in shock as the tiara easily slipped off of the teenagers head. Erza was so shocked she didn't notice the tiara slip from her hands but the clatter from the tiara hitting the floor echoed around the now dead silent guild as everyone stared at Erza and/or Lily in shock. The sound of the tiara hitting the floor seemed to be the signal for all hell to break wide open.

"EHHHH?!"


	6. more brawls, gramps, weird, huh?

**Fairy Tail AU**

** By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"EHHHH?!" Almost the whole guild yelled in shock while Lily calmly and happily picked up her tiara before placing it back upon her head.

"All fo-four of us…" Cana trailed off staring at Lily's three other mates in shock.

"Are your mate?" Mira finished for the Card Mage while Lily nodded happily.

"Yep!" Lily said grinning widely at her four mates who merely continued staring between her and each other in shock before they noticed two terrifying auras being emitted behind them.

"So you four are imouto-chans mates huh? Well we're going to have a little _'talk' _about what you can and can't do around my imouto." Laxus said glaring down at Juvia and Cana dangerously and causing the two to gulp while Mirajane and Erza were being stared down by Lucy, who had an aura of malice around her.

"Mind if I assist you Laxus-san?" Lucy asked giving a slasher grin that caused her baby sisters mates to back away from her in fear while Laxus copied her grin perfectly.

"Not at all Lucy-san." Laxus answered as he and Lucy began to drag the four terrified women out of the guild and out back.

"We'll be back in a little while imouto-chan. You just stay here and relax okay?" Laxus asked smiling fondly down at Lily as he ruffled her hair on his way out with Lucy not half a second behind him.

"Ok! Have fun with Laxus-nii and Lucy-nee Erza-chan, Mira-chan, Cana-chan, and Juvia-chan!" Lily said innocently as she waved her mates and older siblings goodbye, somehow not noticing the looks of abject horror and betrayal on her mates faces as she made no move to stop her older siblings.

"Oh man. Laxus and Lucy are gonna destroy those four." Gray said somehow not noticing that he had stripped subconsciously again.

"Where'd your cloths go?" Lucy asked looking at the black haired Ice-Mage curiously and causing him to look down and curse, right before he was hit in the head with a thrown beer glass.

"Ouch! Who threw that?" Gray demanded looking around although he 'eep'ed when he came face to face with a glaring Laxus.

"Don't strip or curse in front of imouto-chan." Laxus warned the Ice Mage before he went back outside and the screams of the four women that were Lilys mates got higher.

"He acts like I haven't heard worse curses than that before." Lily commented idly as she took a sip of some water that a worried looking Lisanna had handed her.

"He acts like an overprotective guard dog." Sting muttered only to start a guild wide brawl when he was hit in the back of the head by another beer glass thrown by Laxus through the doorways.

"Another brawl? Alright!" Lily cheered happily as she dived head first and fist swinging into the fray. Lily noticed Hibiki pop up beside her out of nowhere and, thinking he was there to brawl with her, kicked him aside before taking down another guy whose name she didn't know with a leg sweep. Out the corner of her eye Lily noticed the pink haired boy, Salamander Natsu, joining the brawl and putting some guy in a choke hold while arguing with Gray.

"A real man-" Elfman began only to be interrupted by Lily giving him a shiner on his left eye.

"Gets his ass kicked by a girl." Lily finished smirking as Elfman went down for a few minutes before she dove back into the fray and dodged a blind punch from one guy. Lily retaliated with a snap kick to his chest that knocked him, and the guy behind him, down while Lily twirled around and swept the legs out from under another guy sneaking up behind her.

"Heh. You'll have to do better than that if you want to brawl with me boys." Lily said throwing her dirty blond hair over her shoulder and causing a few of the guys to go down with nose bleeds when they saw a glimpse of her underwear as she gave one guy a round house kick to the head.

"What's up with them? They get punched in the nose or something?" Lily asked prodding one of the downed boys with her foot when she noticed that they had been knocked out by their nose bleeds.

"Men are so strange." Lily said as if stating a fact to Makarov when a few more boys went down as they caught a peek up her skirt when she kicked one grabby brawler in the face when he tried to attack her.

"Men think the same thing about women." Makarov responded in the same tone while Lily laughed lightly at that.

"Yes I suppose so Gramps. Won't stop me from wondering what the hell's wrong with them though." Lily said giving the now shocked old man a grin as she casually flipped one guy over her shoulder.

"Laxus-nii blood adopted me and you're his grandpa which makes you my grandpa too so I might as well call you 'Gramps' or something to go with it yeah?" Lily asked wondering if she had done something wrong when the guild master continued to look at her in shock with his jaw nearly hitting the bar. What Lily didn't know is that Makarov was shocked at her ability to talk to him casually and keep on brawling at the same time without getting injured in the slightest!

"You can call me Gramps if you want to Lily-chan. Woohoo. I have a granddaughter now too! Party!" Makarov said after snapping out of his shock and grinning widely as he began to do a little victory dance on the bar which caused Lily to laugh again.

"Gramps is silly." Lily giggled as she continued to take down the brawlers left right and center but everything stopped when the guild doors were slammed open to admit a furious pink haired old woman who was dragging four badly bruised women and two furious looking older siblings behind her.

"Makarov why are two of your members beating four other members to a pulp and what's this about you having a granddaughter I don't know about?" Porlyusica asked crossing her arms across her chest and glaring around the guild hall in disdain, before her look turned to one of shock as she caught sight of Lily and the tiara she wore upon her brow.

"Lily-dono!" Porlyusica said hastily kneeling before the young but powerful teenager and turning her eyes to the floor in revelry.


	7. Natsu-Nii and spar

**Fairy Tail AU**

** By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Hi Porlyusica-san! Come on and join the brawl." Lily said smiling widely at the pink haired woman as she helped the woman to stand instead of kneeling.

"Lily-chan? You and Porlyusica-san know each other?" Lucy asked looking between her baby sister and the woman who claimed to despise humans curiously and confused.

"Of course. I met her just before I met Laxus-nii. Some bad guy was trying to hurt her so I beat him up." Lily said cheerfully and causing everyone to have a sweat drop appear on their heads anime style.

"Do you know everyone, Lily-chan?" Lucy asked her sister and causing her sister to look confused innocently.

"No. Why Lucy-nee?" Lily asked tilting her head innocently at her older sister who smiled at this slightly.

"It just seems that way that's why I asked." Lucy said causing Lily to 'oh' in understanding before going back to eating her cake happily.

"She might be sixteen physically but it seems like she's still six years old mentally." Laxus muttered as he observed Lily interacting with Lisanna and everyone else and causing Lily and Porlyusica to nod their agreement.

"You do anything to hurt imouto-chan, whether it was an accident or not I don't care, I will track you down and I will blow you to smithereens. We understand each other?" Laxus asked grinning deviously as he turned and glared down at Lilys four mates that nodded rapidly.

"And that's not counting what I'd do to you four." Lucy added while Porlyusica merely looked at Lily for a minute longer before she left, not even bothering to wonder what was going on anymore. She'd talk to Lily later when there weren't so many humans around.

"Baby-chan~" Gajeel whined to Lily trying to glomp her again only to be smacked away by a vine that appeared out of nowhere while Lily didn't even blink and merely continued eating her cake happily.

"Hm? Someone say something?" Lily asked looking around curiously with the fork still in her mouth.

"Hey! I challenge you to a fight right here right now!" Natsu yelled grinning as he popped up beside Lily from out of nowhere. Lily didn't even blink at his sudden close proximity while Laxus and Lucy were looking at Natsu with shocked looks on their faces.

"Are you insane Natsu!? You can't even beat me or Erza in a spar! You don't stand a chance against Lily-imouto!" Laxus demanded storming over towards Lily and Natsu and preparing to drag the pink haired boy off to a mental specialist.

"Natsu Dragneel, Igneel's adoptive son and the Salamander of Fairy Tail. I never fought a strong fire-wizard before. You're on!" Lily said grinning just as widely as Natsu as she slammed her fork down and stood up to stare down the pink haired boy.

"I'm all fired up! Alright then let's take this outside so the Old Man doesn't get on me for destroying the guild!" Natsu said grinning even wider as his head burst into flames and he began leading the way out to the back of the guild so they wouldn't cause too much property damage to the town itself.

"You're going down Natsu-nii!" Lily spoke up as she took off behind him causing everyone and everything to stop and stare at her.

"Hm? Why's everyone looking at me like that?" Lily asked tilting her head to the side curiously as everyone stared at her.

"Natsu-nii?" Macao asked her in return with one eyebrow raised while she nodded.

"Well yeah. He and nee-chan like each other so that makes him my brother by marriage doesn't it?" Lily asked ever so innocently causing Lucy and Natsu to blush while Laxus snorted in amusement at her answer.

"They aren't married yet Imouto-chan. Now hurry up and kick his butt so we can go get you some new cloths." Laxus said eyeing his sisters blood covered garments with disdain while Lily merely shrugged her acceptance to this and stood across from Natsu ready to fight.

"All right I'm all fired up." Natsu said shaking out of his stupor and grinning in eagerness for a fight while his hands lit on fire.

"Ready to play~" Lily sing-songed grinning as her eyes glowed green slightly and one of her arms turned to rock while the other turned to water.

"What the? You can use rock and water magic?" Natsu asked narrowing his eyes at Lilys arms while Lily merely giggled as if he had said something amusing.

"Silly Natsu-nii. I use nature magic and all things in it. Rock and Water are a part of nature and therefor I can use them as well." Lily explained causing Natsu to tense while almost everyone whispered and muttered about this revelation.

"Fight!" Makarov said when he saw that neither of the two combatants had any more questions. Natsu immediately shot at Lily with a flaming right hook that was aimed at her head.

"Wind Shield!" Lily intoned as the wind swirled around her which blew out the fire and sent Natsu flying into the ground painfully.

"Water Whip!" Lily exclaimed as she lowered her wind shield and instead tried to hit Natsu with a whip that was made out of the water molecules in the air around her.

"Hah! Now what are you gonna do?" Natsu asked grinning when he caught the whip in his hand and kept Lily from swiping it at him again.

"Hehe. Lightning Spark!" Lily said causing a thin current of lightning to shot through the whip and electrocute Natsu lightly.

"Me and my big mouth. Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Natsu said lunging forward with a hard right fist coated in flames again. Lily just smirked as the fist smashed into her stomach and went right through it, much to everyones horror.

"Ouch! That would have really hurt!" Lily spoke from behind Natsu causing everyone to gasp at seeing her standing there without a hole in her stomach.

"My rock clones sure are handy huh?" Lily asked as the Lily with the hole in the stomach dissolved into rocks, much to everyones relief.

"Sorry Natsu-nii but I wanna end this game now." Lily said grinning at Natsu who tried to attack her with a flaming leg this time. Instead of dodging or blocking Lily grabbed Natsu flame coated leg in her hand without even caring about the flames trying to lick at and burn her.

"Magic Copier!" Lily spoke with a grin on her face while Natsu yelled out in pain as he felt his fire magic being copied and the copy being ripped from his body in the form of a large ball of fire.

"That was my Magic Copier. It lets me copy and rip out the magic of someone who used different magic than me. It took me a few years to learn this neat little trick but once I copy someone's magic I then have access to whatever magic they knew. Thanks for the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Natsu-nii!" Lily said dropping Natsu who panted in exhaustion. The Magic Copier drained him completely since it used his energy as a fuel of sorts.


	8. filler and maid?

**Fairy Tail AU**

** By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

"Damn she's strong." Wakabe said sweat dropping slightly at the sight of Natsu being taken down so easily by a slip of a blood covered girl.

"Okay little sis. Time to get you some better cloths!" Lucy said grabbing her sisters hand and dragging her towards the shopping district while the rest of the girls from Fairy Tail, Laxus, and Gajeel joined them.

"No! Save me!" Lily begged as she was dragged towards the shopping district and caused most of the males to laugh at her dramatics although they said a silent prayer for the poor girl who was now a dress-up doll for the others. Laxus and Gajeel merely grinned and watched amusedly as the strong girl was dragged into a clothing store and forced into being a living dress up doll.

"Here try this on!" Levy said shoving an outfit into Lily's hand and pushing the girl into a changing stall before she could protest. A minute later and Lily walked out blushing and wearing a maids outfit, which caused Erza, Juvia, Mira, and Cana to be blown back by nose-bleeds. Levy cackled slightly and took plenty of pictures of both Lily in the outfit and the downed women.

"You're an evil genius sometimes you know that right Levy-chan?" Lucy asked sweat dropped causing Levy to cackle even harder.


	9. humorous filler please don't kill me

**Fairy Tail AU**

** By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

After about an hour of Levy shoving different outfits into Lilys hand for her to try on, then take pictures of the reactions from Lilys mates especially when it involved that bunny suit, Levy finally let Lily get a nice sane and not very provocative outfit on. It consisted of a leaf green dress and a pair of black wooden sandals, all in all it was an exact replica of Lily's original outfit just not covered in rips and blood stains.

"You sure that's the one you want imouto-chan?" Laxus asked his little sister with a grin on his face, he had laughed himself silly over some of the things that Levy had dressed his sister up in and he still couldn't stop grinning in amusement.

"Yep!" Lily chirped happily causing Laxus to nod and head to the counter to pay for the dress while Lily's mates were bickering over who should carry her bags for her. Erza won that argument when she ignored the others and just lifted the bags into her arms; causing the other three to scowl at her while Lily smiled at her thankfully.

"Thanks Erza-chan!" Lily chirped happily again as she pecked Erza's cheek in thanks, causing the woman to turn as red as her hair while Lily's other three mates were jealous. Of course the jealousy went completely over Lily's head, according to Lucy she was as oblivious as they come when it came to matters of love and jealousy.

"We don't have to worry about them corrupting imouto-chan for a few months to years at least. She's still as oblivious as they come." Laxus muttered to Lucy in amusement and causing her to snort in agreement and laughter.

"Those poor poor girls. They'll have to try and explain it all to Lily-chan. She practically grew up in the woods according to the rumors so she has had little to no human interaction aside from brief encounters and fights." Levy said snickering and making sure she had her camera ready for any rather hilarious moments to pop up all of a sudden…which happened very quickly.

"Oomph!" Erza said falling and dropping the bags when Mira pushed her from behind, causing the scarlet haired mage to fall on top of Lily, who had turned around to see what had happened. Levy cackled and took many, many pictures of the position the two landed in while Lily's other three mates swelled in anger and jealousy as Laxus and Lucy merely laughed like hell. The way they had fallen had caused them to land in a rather awkward position where it seemed as if Erza was straddling Lily who merely blinked up at Erza curiously.

"I don't mind but should we really be doing this in the middle of the street? Wouldn't a room or the forest be better?"


End file.
